Nothing's Ever Normal
by MercuryBlue2007
Summary: *My First Fic* When Faith dies, a new Slayer is brought forth. The Scoobies come to LA in search of her, but they've found more than they've bargained for. **NOTE** This fic doesn't exactly follow the plots of the shows.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel! With the exception of Kennedy, I own all of the Potentials!  
  
"So, this is the end?" Dawn asked Willow quietly.  
  
Willow turned towards Dawn; "It seems like it is. The First is gone, and the Hellmouth is closed. I just didn't think that there would be so much carnage."  
  
Bodies lay all around. Bodies of Bringers, bodies of demons and bodies of Potential Slayers. There had been around thirty of the Potentials when the battle had started, and now there were around ten left. Dawn recognized some of the dead potentials; Amanda, Rona, and Vi were among the ones she had knew personally. The rest, well, she didn't know their names, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Willow?" Kennedy asked, limping over to her. She was in really bad condition; "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Willow motioned towards the bodies; "Most of them are there."  
  
"What about Buffy, Xander, any of them?"  
  
Willow shook her head, "Haven't heard a thing. I hope they're all right. What about Faith?"  
  
"Dead. Her neck was snapped by one of the uber-vamps. And you know what that means."  
  
"It means that we've got a new Slayer to track," said a voice. The three of them turned around. Buffy was walking with Xander's arm around her shoulder. They both looked awful.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn said, running over and hugging her sister. She then hugged Xander, "Where's Giles and the others?"  
  
"Dead, all of them. There was nothing we could do."  
  
"What about Spike?"  
  
Buffy looked up. There were tears in her eyes; "He's missing."  
  
"Well, that's good. There's still a chance he's alive, right?" Willow suggested. Buffy gave no reply.  
  
"He is probably the reason we're still alive," Xander said, "He gave himself up for us. He probably died a hero."  
  
The rest of the potentials came over to the group. All together, there were fourteen left. Willow wiped her eyes; "We should go back to the house. I know a spell that can help us figure out who the next Slayer is."  
  
Everybody else nodded. The battle had been fought, but nothing was over yet. Not by a longshot. 


	2. Road Trip

Note: This fic doesn't exactly follow the BtVS and Angel storylines, there aren't as many survivors from the final battle with the First, Giles, Anya, Andrew and many other Potentials died. Angel didn't take the Wolfram and Hart deal. There will be very little mention of Connor or Cordelia. Thank you.  
  
By the time everyone had got back to the house, it was daylight. After fighting in the darkness, it felt good to be in the light. By the time everyone's wounds were tended to, Willow had set everything up for the spell and was ready to start.  
  
"What will happen when one of us is the Slayer?" one of the Potentials asked quietly.  
  
"Easy. You train to be the Slayer. It's as simple as that," Buffy whispered. Willow had already started her spell.  
  
A wave of energy went through the room. Willow's eyes went completely black for a minute, then she was back to normal. She looked up with worry and confusion was etched on her face.  
  
"Will, what is it?" Buffy asked. Willow breathed in deeply.  
  
"It's.the new Slayer. She's not here."  
  
"What? Buffy asked. Everyone in the room looked at Willow in confusion, "Willow what do you mean?"  
  
Willow breathed deep again, "The new Slayer, she's in LA."  
  
Kennedy stood up, "I thought all of the Potentials were here in Sunnydale. How the hell could the new Slayer be in LA?"  
  
"It's possible that not every Potential could have came here. Giles tracked down most of them, but there could've been some that Giles had missed," Xander replied.  
  
Buffy shook her head; "We should call Angel. If anyone can find this kid, he can."  
  
"I'll go call him," Willow offered.  
  
"No, I will. You've done enough today," Buffy said.  
  
**** It was a busy day at the office of Angel investigations. Everyone was up and busy doing something. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless," Angel said, surprised to hear the voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Angel? Its Buffy."  
  
"Buffy? Are you all right?" everyone looked over at Angel.  
  
"I'm okay. There's a new Slayer now."  
  
Angel felt a pain go through his heart. If Buffy was alive and there was a new Slayer, that meant that. "Faith?" he asked quietly.  
  
He heard Buffy sigh on the end, "Dead. But we're going to need your help on finding the new Slayer."  
  
"Why? I thought all the potentials were with you."  
  
"So did we. Willow did a spell to find out who it us, and she got a girl who's in LA right now."  
  
Angel nodded, "But we can't do this alone. We're going to need your help."  
  
"Alright, I'm on it. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Angel hung up the phone and turned to the others.  
  
"Who was it Angel?" Wesley asked.  
  
"That was Buffy. Turns out she needs our help in finding a new Slayer."  
  
Everyone sat there in shock; "Faith's dead?" Fred asked quietly.  
  
"From the looks of it she is. Now, can you work on finding us this Slayer?"  
  
"I'll get on it right away."  
  
**** Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
"Pack up guys. We're taking a road trip." 


	3. Trouble

NOTE: I only own Raquel as of right now!!  
  
Two girls walked from the outside of a high school, one carrying a bag filled with books and other school supplies. The other had her hands in her jean jacket pockets.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot your project at school Mia," one said.  
  
"You know me Raquel, I'm kind of ditz. Anyway, thanks for helping me get my supplies."  
  
Raquel shrugged, "No problem."  
  
"Say did you hear something," Mia asked. Raquel turned around.  
  
"No, maybe you imagining.holy shit!" Raquel had turned around to find that Mia had turned into a vampire. She started to run, but Mia had grabbed her arm and went in for the kill. Raquel kicked her and ran, but Mia was fast. She pinned Raquel against a tree, but Raquel ducked shoved Mia into a branch sticking out of the trunk. Mia exploded into a cloud of ash and dust. Raquel's green eyes went wide.  
  
"Whoa," she said in disbelief, "What the hell just happened?"  
  
**** "Okay, is everyone ready?" Xander asked, making sure all fourteen of them were packed and ready to go. Seeing that everyone was ready, he slid behind the wheel. They decided to take a school bus, which would be easier to take so many in than a van.  
  
"You sure you can do this?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Buffy, even though I am short one eye, I know I can drive this bus. Besides, I've got you guys to tell me if I'm about to it anything."  
  
"Okay, just don't floor it. We've got ten other lives to watch in here," Willow said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm on it," Xander replied as they took off.  
  
**** "How the hell are we supposed to find one girl in the entire city of LA?" Gunn asked Angel.  
  
"We'll try to track her down. And if we can't, we've got Buffy coming from Sunnydale."  
  
"Is Willow coming?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yep, all of them. Including the remaining Potentials. We're going to be pretty busy for the next couple of weeks." 


End file.
